Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Fall
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: "Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for girls. Girls fall for him. It was well known throughout Hollywood that if you were cast as Chad Dylan Cooper's leading lady, you were in for one heck of an emotional rollercoaster. But Chad Dylan Cooper had never and would never be the one to fall in his relationships. At least, that's what he thought."


**Hey guysss (: Once again, this story has been taken off of my Glee account and re-posted on this one because I no longer use my Glee account and this isn't a Glee story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for girls. Girls fall for _him_. It was well known throughout Hollywood that if you were cast as Chad Dylan Cooper's leading lady, you were in for one heck of an emotional rollercoaster. But Chad Dylan Cooper had never and would never be the one to fall in his relationships. At least, that's what he thought.

When Sonny Munroe first came to Hollywood, he hadn't thought much of her other than she looked cuter in a fat suite than anyone ever should. Chad couldn't say he was thrilled to have a new female Random at Condor Studios, though. Nobody affiliated with So Random! was even mildly sane, and of all them, the girls were the worst.

It soon became clear, however, that Sonny was in fact sane. And that Chad Dylan Cooper had noticed. Before Sonny came along, if Chad Dylan Cooper had been caught walking on the So Random! set, he would have been rushed to the hospital. Now, it was expected to see him strolling through the set in the direction of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room at _least_once a day. It was soon clear to the entire cast of So Random! (and most of Condor Studios, for that matter) that the blonde heartthrob simply wanted to be around Sonny. He could be caught multiple times each day picking a fight with her, just to get her attention focused solely on him. But Chad had _not_fallen for Allison "Sonny" Munroe. Chad Dylan Cooper _does not fall_.

While Chad Dylan Cooper still refused to believe he had fallen for Sonny, _Chad_was completely enamored, and Nikki and Gravy (or whatever their names were) knew.

"So, Chip," Nickel (what was his name again?) said, sidling up beside Chad as he walked out of the cafeteria, "Word on the street is you got the hots for Sonny." Chad glanced at him.

"I have no idea whatyou're talking about," he said, feigning disinterest, "Nor do I care."

The chubbier of the two popped up on Chad's other side, poking him in the side. "Yeah you do," he said as though speaking to a baby, "You _looooove_Sonny."

Chad scoffed as he pushed past them. "Look, Nancy, Gracey, I have a show to film, and as much as I'd _love_to stay and chat with you about this, you make me sick."

"It's _Nico_and _Grady_!" the tall, skinny one (presumably Nico) yelled.

Chad did not turn to acknowledge them; he kept walking. The Randoms really would be the death of him. _Especially a certain brunette_ a voice in his head said. He tried to shake away the betraying voice, but was stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

There was Sonny, cute as ever, talking animatedly about something or other. But that wasn't what made him stop. It was _who_she was talking to. He recalled Sonny mentioning a few weeks ago that Zac Efron would be guest starring on So Random! but he hadn't thought she was serious. And yet, here he was, talking to Sonny. Smiling at Sonny. Putting his _hand_on Sonny's _shoulder._Just who did this guy think he was? Nobody comes onto Chad Dylan Cooper's turf without permission from Chad Dylan Cooper, and nobody ever, _ever_makes a move on Chad Dylan Cooper's lady.

_Whoa, whoa back up CDC. Your_lady_? You hate Sonny. You hate So Random! You do not fall._But if that was true, how did he explain the unpleasant feelings the sight in from of him gave him? _There's only one logical reason. You're jealous._Chad ran a frustrated hand through his hair. As much as he hated to admit it (and he really, _really_ did) the voice in his head had a point. _What're you going to do about? Hmm?_ Chad felt rage build up inside him. Whether it was from the impertinence of the voice in his head, or the fact that Efron was _way_closer to Sonny than he had been a few minutes ago, Chad wasn't sure. Before he knew what he was doing, Chad was in front of the pair.

"What is going on here?" Chad barked, eyes fixated coolly on the actor-wannabe in front of him.

"We were talking, Chad," Sonny sighed irritably, "Not that that concerns you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to-"

"Actually I _do_ mind, Sonny," Chad interrupted, blazing eyes never leaving Efron, "Who do you think you are?" Zac, looking utterly confused, opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again upon the look Chad gave him.

"You don't just waltz into _my_studio," Chad spat, (he was aware of Sonny mentioning how it wasn't _his_studio, but Mr. Condor's, but he chose to ignore it), "And start flirting with _my_girl." A slight choking noise was heard behind him, and Chad turned to see Sonny staring at him wide-eyed.

"_Your_girl?" she repeated. She didn't sound angry, then again she didn't exactly sound happy. "Since when am I _your_girl?" Zac took it as his cue to leave, slipping away silently as Chad spoke.

"You're not- I mean- what I meant was- Look, Efron isn't a good person to be associated with." He settled for as safe as he could, but Chad had to admit, even _he_didn't believe his words.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," she teased. Chad scoffed indignantly.

"Pfft. Crush? On _you_? That's rich!" he laughed awkwardly. Unfortunately for Chad, his voice came out about three octaves too high. Sonny didn't look convinced.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do crushes," he tried. Again his words sounded fake.

Sonny shook her head, placing her arms around Chad's neck. Before he knew what was happening, a pair of lips were on his own. The sensation caused a shiver to run down Chad's spine. That was definitely not something Chad Dylan Cooper had ever experienced.

"No, but maybe _Chad _does," she whispered against his lips.

As he relaxed into the kiss, Chad smiled, thinking that for once, maybe Sonny was right. He didn't even care that Nico and Grady were not-so-subtly doing a victory dance off to his right, or that he was going to have hell to pay from a lot of people for this. He finally understood all his conflicting thoughts and feelings, and for once, Chad felt _happy._If there was one thing he knew it was that Chad Dylan Cooper may not fall, but Chad _definitely_ does.


End file.
